This invention relates to a new air vehicle having omni-directional flying capabilities. The vehicle can sit motionless in air or on land, and, depart to and land from all positions and directions, including vertical take-off and landing (VTOL). The invented vehicle is a universal mobility air vehicle.
The PTS can replace any and all cars, vans, motorcycles, helicopters, business airplanes, or any vehicles military and commercial. The omni-directional vehicle is an absolute revolutionary, universal transportation system for solving our modern, vehicle-congested urban environment.
The modular association of multiple omni-directional vehicles in an integrated structural apparatus provides a universal propulsion system for flying platforms, air lift vehicles, combined multi-functional operations, individual flying vehicles, and unlimited applications which need flexible capabilities for emergency and special forces.
For military use in the rapid deploying of forces, fuel and all other the logistic supplies for armored vehicles isolated in places without lines of communication, the modularized air lift system can be invaluable.
A first characteristic of the novel omni-directional air vehicle is a thermal-electric, hybrid propulsion system using the power source technology of our U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,897, issued Sep. 4, 2001, entitled Advanced Thermo-Electronic Systems For Hybrid Electric Vehicles, and incorporated herein by reference.
A second characteristic is the use of a counter-rotating, counter-electric, turbofan system, driven by the thermal electric power source with double ring permanent magnets in hollow concentric motors.
A third characteristic is an omni-directional articulation between the turbo-electric, counter-rotating fan and the main body of the vehicle, permitting a universal adjustment of the relative direction of the turbofan, and thereby providing the vehicle with universal mobility.